


Two idiot brothers

by Fangirl830



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl830/pseuds/Fangirl830
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel and Sam try to set Dean and Castle up on a date but in the end make fools of themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two idiot brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it's OK. ..I didn't reread it because it's late so there might be some mistakes...
> 
> The Characters don't belong to me.

Sam stormed into Gabriels apartment and slammed the door shut.  
‘Is your brother here?’ He asked, half shouting.

‘No..? Should he be here?’ Gabriel answered with a confused look on his face.

Sam shook his head before blurting out  
‘We have to set up our brothers with each other!’

‘Oookayyy…First of all: where is this coming from? Second of all: is that really a good idea?’ Gabriel guided Sam towards the couch and sat down with him while putting a comforting arm around Sams shoulder.

‘It’s just…Dean’s been getting on my nerves a lot lately. He keeps whining about how us being in a relationship is making him unhappy because he’s older and still not in a relationship or something… Either way I think that they are a good match.’

'But our brothers are totally different from each other. Cassie’s a nerd who always wears a Trenchcoat and has little to no social skills. Whereas your brother is Mr. Muscle and Ladies Man and never finished college.’   
Gabe had nothing against Dean but his younger brother was a sensitive person who didn’t have good relationships (f.ex. the Meg the demon fiasco) and as his older brother he had to look out for Cas. 

'Please just one date? We could even make it a double date. I really think that both of them fit good together.’ Sam pleaded with Gabe, almost pulling out the irresistible puppy eyes.

'Fine…But if you’re wrong then…I get to choose what we eat for one entire month. No more rabbit food!’ Gabe smirked at his boyfriend who in return just rolled his eyes.

'Deal. I’ll get Dean to come over and you Cas. We’ll then leave and go to the cinema and watch a movie after half an hour or so because I don’t want to sit there for so long…’

'Deal.’

********

'Cassie! You made it!’ Gabe greeted his brother and followed him to the dining room.

'Of course I’d rather be here than having to listen to my roommates bicker and then make up again. But why did I have to come in a suit and tie?’ Cas asked his brother while laying his Trenchcoat over his chair at the table.

'You’ll see.’ And a Wink was all that Cas got as an answer.

Some minutes later the front door opened and Sam and Dean entered. Gäbe quickly rushed forward and greeted them first before introducing Cas and Dean to each other.

'Dean meet Cas, my idiot brother. And Cas meet Dean, Sam’s idiot brother.’ They shook hands and exchanged smiles.

At the dinner table they were all seated in a way so that each brother sat next to each other.  
Since dinner was going fine so far(they were mainly eating so far), Sam decided that it was time to leave the two of them alone. He got out of his chair and went into the kitchen, waiting for Gabe to join him.

'Are you sure we should already go now?’ Gabe asked Sam in a hushed voice.

'Didn’t you see all the looks and smiles they’ve exchanged?’ Sam excitedly told Gabe.

'Yeah, yeah…doesn’t mean they’ll fall in love maybe they just want to be friends.’

'Watching you lose is really fun, did you know that?’ Sam smiled at Gabe who in return angrily huffed.

Gabe went back into the dining room and told the guests 'Samantha and I will leave you two alone for tonight. Write us if the date went horribly and we’ll come back, otherwise we’ll just assume that you had a great time. But please stay away from our bedroom.’

With that he took Sam’s hand in his and pulled his boyfriend through the front door.

*****

'Dean?’

'Yeas Cas? ’

’ Did you seriously still not tell Sam?’

'You’re one to talk! You also didn’t tell Gabe.’ Dean defended himself.

’ At least I don’t spread lies about being single. Gabe just assumed that I wasn’t in a relationship.’

Dean tentivly payed his hand in Cas’ while thinking of a way to save the date.

I think I know how we can tell them both at the same time and still enjoy our evening…

*****

'What’s wrong? Why did you call?’ Sam and Gabe entered the apartment, the one looking concerned and the other smirking.

'We wanted to tell you that we’re in a relationship. Dean announced.

'Hilarious Dean. You could’ve just said that the date didn’t go well.’ Sam told him.

'Did you guys really think that we wouldn’t find out that you have brothers? Sammy I met Cas when I once came to visit and he left the apartment. We then went out to a coffee shop a few days later and that was a few months ago…’ Dean explained.

'But you kept complaining about how awesome Gabe and my relationship is and how painfully single you are?’

'I never said that?! I complained about how annoying you are when you’re in love!’

'Well I guess neither of us won the bet.’ Gabe realised. 

'You also bet on us? You know what, well just let you digest the news and then we’ll talk tomorrow again.’

’ I agree with Dean. And the food was very good.’ Castle bid the confused and shocked couple farewell and went home with Dean.

'That’s the last time I try to take care of my brother.’ Gabe decided before falling asleep.


End file.
